


Golden Opportunity

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Opportunity Rover, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: It is the perfect day to show your love and appreciation to those who matter.





	Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tribute to Opportunity, who was declared dead on February 13th.

“Mmm? Momota-chan?” Ouma paused from eating the chocolate cake Kiibo got him for the occasion. “When did you two get so close?”

“I don’t want to assume we are, but...there’s actually something I want to give him,” Kiibo pulled out a modest bouquet of flowers of blue and white. “Would you by any chance know where he is, Kokichi-kun?”

The supreme leader nibbled on his fork before speaking, “Do I look like his keeper to you?”

“It’s not that--it’s more of…you always keep track of everyone’s whereabouts, don’t you?” Kiibo hugged the bouquet. “It’s your way of knowing that everyone’s okay.”

Ouma feigned a coughing fit and moved to drink his black tea. “Stop assuming things, stupid robot.”

Kiibo smiled as he moved to press a kiss on the raven-haired teen’s head. “It’s not an assumption.”

“Sweet talking me just ‘cause you can...you just got me this cake to butter me up, didn’t you?” Ouma grumbled. “So much for Valentine’s…”

The android regarded him with an apologetic smile, “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise. But I must do this first or else my conscience won’t be clear. It wouldn’t be fair to you if I’d be thinking of something else while we’re celebrating the occasion.”

“Heeeh, is that so? How thoughtful of you.” the faint blush on the supreme leader’s cheeks belied his nonchalant tone. Realizing this, Ouma moved to rest his face against his palm, making sure to hide the lower half of his face. “...I _do_ know where he is. But Momota-chan’s been acting strange since yesterday. As far as I know, he’s been cooped up in his lab since the day started.”

“His lab, huh...I suppose that makes sense,” Kiibo mused. “Thank you, Kokichi-kun. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, you better,” Ouma frowned. “I expect a loooot of compensation from you later. Got it?”

The albino flashed him a smile and nodded, “Got it.”

Ouma heaved out a sigh once his boyfriend was out of sight. “Bluebells for gratitude, and Christmas Roses for peacefulness, huh… I guess I really don’t have anything to worry about.”

 

✤✤✤

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Momota slowly lifted his head from the control panel with a groan. “Nnngh…? When did I--?”

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

He rubbed the back of his neck with a yawn, reluctantly pushing himself out of his seat to answer the door. “The door isn’t even locked...there’s no need to knock...”

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

His eyes widened at the sight of his unexpected visitor. “Kiibo…?”

“Good afternoon, Momota-kun. I apologize for the intrusion,” Kiibo greeted the astronaut-to-be with a bow. “I have something for you, I think you might appreciate it.”

Momota narrowed his eyes at the sight of the bouquet of flowers being offered to him by the albino. His mind went blank. “I’m sorry--but what? Aren’t you and Ouma…” he waved his hand in the air. “...A thing?”

Kiibo quirked a brow, his ahoge curling into a question mark to reflect his confusion. “...Yes?”

“Then what’s with the flowers? I’m not...I mean, not to offend you or anything, but--” He really wasn’t in the mood with Kiibo’s shenanigans at this point in time. Momota combed his hair with a hand, heaving out the heaviest sigh he could muster. “Look, Kiibo, now isn’t really a good time for this kind of thing.”

The android stared at his classmate, trying to connect dots with his unexpected reaction. “...Ah, I see you misunderstood.”

Momota furrowed his brows, “Misunderstand what?”

“These flowers,” Kiibo lifted the bouquet for him to see. “It’s not intended to convey romantic affection for you. Rather...it’s to pay respects to Opportunity.”

When the robot mentioned the subject of his grief, the astronaut’s eyes widened in shock. “You...you know about Opportunity?”

Kiibo smiled as he nodded. “I have been aware of her achievements. She is...someone I admire greatly.” He reached out for the astronaut’s hand and handed him the bouquet. “I wanted to pay her some respects, however, I’m unable to visit her in Mars. I did have a feeling you stayed cooped in your lab for the same reason, that’s why I’ve come here to grieve with you.”

The astronaut glanced down at the neatly arranged flowers before redirecting his attention to the albino. “Kiibo, you...”

“...May I come in, Momota-kun?” the android’s smile was rather melancholic when he asked.

Momota felt tears begin to well in his eyes but resisted. He’s not going to break down. Not in front of anyone. “Come on in.”

“Thank you.”

Just as what Kiibo expected, the astronaut’s lab was currently flashing a projection of Mars. It made it feel like they’re right there with her.

 

✤✤✤

 

Kiibo rubbed the astronaut’s back as the latter broke down and expressed his admiration for the NASA rover called Opportunity. How resilient she was--how much she’s helped with the exploration and observation of Mars. How important and groundbreaking her existence was. How she brought _hope_ to astronauts like him.

“Sorry about that. I was being pathetic, wasn't I?” Momota sniffled. “...Shit. This is exactly why I didn’t want Shuuichi to come see me today.”

“There’s nothing pathetic about grieving,” Kiibo rested a hand on the bouquet that rested on the floor that currently resembled the sandy red desert that is Mars. “I think this is an effective way of recovering and coming to terms with the fact that we have lost someone important.”

“Kiibo…”

“Momota-kun,” Kiibo closed his eyes. “...I admired Opportunity for her resilience. She was expected to last for 90 days, but ended up exceeding everyone’s expectations. She is...just too amazing. But we must understand that everything has its end.”

The astronaut thought back to all of the articles and reading materials he read about the rovers NASA sent out into space. If he hadn’t seen their discoveries, he probably wouldn’t have been so enamored with Space right now. “Yeah...I guess you’re right.”

Together, they spent a moment of silence for the rover.

“Thanks for being here, Kiibo. You’re a great guy,” Momota rubbed his nose awkwardly. “I didn’t expect you of all people to meet up with me for this.”

“I’m glad that I was given this opportunity to get to know you better, Momota-kun,” Kiibo bowed.

“You...was that a pun just now?” the astronaut narrowed his eyes.

“Pun?” As soon as he parroted the word, it hit him. “Ah, no! That wasn’t intentional at all!”

“Man, Ouma must be rubbing off on you so badly,” Momota shook his head.

“I-I suppose so…” Kiibo pressed his fingers together. “Ah, speaking of Kokichi-kun...I promised that I’ll meet up with him as soon as I’m finished here.”

“Ah, right,” Momota rubbed the back of head. “Have fun. I’m counting on you to stop him from causing trouble for everyone.”

“I’ll do my best,” the android smiled. “...By the way, Saihara-kun and the others have been worrying about you all day. You should meet up with them after cleaning up.”

“Agh, right. Right. I need to make it up to them. I did nothing but sulk in my lab all day. Damn it, that’s not me,” Momota groaned. “Thanks for the head’s up. I’ll go do that now. See ya, Kiibs.”

“See you later, Momota-kun.”

 

✤✤✤

 

“Are we still dating, or did you just dump me for Momota-chan?” was the first thing that came out of the supreme leader’s mouth. “Seeing as you don’t have the flowers anymore, that could only mean he said yes.”

“Kokichi-kun…” Kiibo slowly reached for his significant other’s hand and lifted it to his lips. “The only person I’ve ever said ‘I love you’ to, is you.”

Ouma puffed his cheeks, knowing full well that they’re as red as Kiibo’s right now. “Enough with the sweet talking, I know you’re not used to this shtick yet.”

Kiibo smiled against his boyfriend’s knuckles, “But it’s working, isn’t it?”

Ouma chewed on his lip as soon as he felt the android’s lips against his hand. “O-only because I’m letting it work. Don’t give yourself too much credit.”

Kiibo huffed out a laugh. “In any case...I promised that I’d make it up to you tonight. What do you want me to do?”

It was amazing how the supreme leader instantly regained his composure and regarded the robot with the most ominous looking smile he could muster. “Kiss me.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t kiss me at all today!” Ouma whined. “It’s like you’ve been avoiding my lips on purpose! Kiss me! Kiss me a thousand times!!!”

“A-a thousand is--”

Ouma started sniffling, tears spilling out of his eyes. “Y-you said you’ll do whatever I want! Were you lying? I bet you were lying about not breaking up with me, too!” His fake cries were interrupted when Kiibo pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” the android murmured in his ear, making him shudder at the proximity. “Will you let me kiss you, Kokichi-kun?”

Ouma blinked the tears out of his eyes before nodding.

Kiibo lifted the supreme leader’s chin with his hand and dipped his head downwards to meet his boyfriend’s lips halfway. Their kiss continued in a slow yet comfortable pace. The android smiled as he found out that Ouma still tasted like the chocolate cake he gave him earlier.


End file.
